


Q-factor

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, kaksimielisyyksiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Aberforth arvosti sankarillisessa, joskin edesmenneessä, veljessään eniten tämän sijoitusnenää, jonka ansiosta hänelle oli jäänyt varsin muheva perintö.





	Q-factor

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2010. Kaikki espanjankieliset sanat/lauseet on googletettu, en oikeasti osaa espanjaa.
> 
> Varoitus, köh, vuohista?
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Una cerveza, por favor", Aberforth sanoi ja vilkutti silmää tummahipiäiselle pojalle, joka nyökkäsi kohteliaasti ja poistui nopein askelin kohti rantabaaria. Aberforth katseli pojan perään ja maiskautti suutaan.

Brasilian kuuman auringon alla, Arpoarin rannalla Aberforth tunsi vihdoin elävänsä. Hän oli kyllästynyt pelkäämään, hän oli väsynyt suremaan. Hänellä ei ollut enää perhettä, mutta jos totta puhutaan, hänellä ei ollut ollut perhettä enää pitkään aikaan. Albus oli tehnyt elämässään niin kuin halusi ja oli ollut suuri mies. Kuitenkin Aberforth arvosti sankarillisessa, joskin edesmenneessä, veljessään eniten tämän sijoitusnenää, jonka ansiosta hänelle oli jäänyt varsin muheva perintö.

Kuka olisikaan uskonut, että aikakauden arvostetuin velho oli sijoittanut suurimman osan omaisuudestaan jästien omenabisnekseen. Onnistuneesti. Aberforth ei ymmärtänyt, miksi jästit vouhkasivat moisista asioista. Hän tiesi, että vuohet pitivät omenoista, mutta onneksi hän oli rikas, eikä hänen tarvinnutkaan välittää. Hänellä oli alaisia, jotka murehtivat hänen puolestaan.

Notkealanteinen latinopoika palasi tasapainotellen pyöreällä tarjottimellaan leppoisassa 24 asteen lämmössä hikoilevaa olutpulloa.

"Aquí tiene."

"Gracias."

Poika hymyili Aberforthille, vilkaisi sitten nopeasti ympärilleen ennen kuin kumartui lähemmäs tämän karvaista korvaa.

"Haluaako señor pitää hauskaa?"

Aberforth tuijotti pojan tummia ja vilpittömiä silmiä, jotka suorastaan väreilivät ymmärrystä ja myötätuntoa. Hän ei tuhlannut aikaa miettimiseen, palvelu oli todellakin parempaa kuin koto-Englannissa.

"Kyllä!"

Poika laski kapean kätensä valkoiselle käsivarrelle ja kumartui niin lähelle, että hänen hengityksensä lämmitti Aberforthin poskea.

"Teidän huoneenne, 307, näemme siellä tunnin kuluttua, si?"

Aberforth tuijotti poikaa pöllämystyneenä.

"Mutta kuinka saat tuotua vuohen kolmanteen kerrokseen?"


End file.
